FOREVER BLACK (ADAPTACIÓN)
by Nathy.Lutz
Summary: Cuando Isabella se mudó con su novio a Nueva York, pensó que vivirían felices para siempre en su pequeño apartamento de Nueva York. Nunca pensó que él empacaría sus maletas y se iría porque"necesitaba n su recién descubierta soltería y el miedo a estar sola,Isabella se entierra a sí misma en sus obras de arte y pinturas hasta que una noche,ayuda a un misterioso Edward C.
1. Summary

SUMMARY: Esta historia es una adaptación de la trilogía de "Forever Black¨ nada de esto me pertenece la historia es de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

FOREVER BALCK (ADAPTACIÓN)

Cuando Isabella se mudó con su novio a Nueva York, pensó que vivirían felices para siempre en su pequeño apartamento de Nueva York. Nunca pensó que él empacaría sus maletas y se iría porque "necesitaba espacio". Con su recién descubierta soltería y el miedo a estar sola, Isabella se entierra a sí misma en sus obras de arte y pinturas hasta que una noche, ayuda a un misterioso desconocido ebrio a llegar a casa a salvo. Poco sabía ella que el misterioso desconocido no es otro que el Funcionario Ejecutivo y Multimillonario Edward Cullen. Después de encontrar a Isabella en su cocina a la mañana siguiente y asumir que ella rompió su regla #1 de pasar la noche en su casa, él queda intrigado, no sólo por su obstinación y rebeldía, sino por su bondad.

Edward Cullen , emocionalmente muerto y dañado, derivado de una tragedia personal, hizo una promesa de nunca amar o enamorarse de una mujer, hasta que Isabella Swan entra en su vida por casualidad. Después de que ella se abre y le muestra su mundo, Edward empieza a sentir emociones y sentimientos que nunca supo que existían. A pesar de los rumores y advertencias en cuando a Edward Cullen y su uso y abuso hacia las mujeres, Isabella se encuentra a sí misma siendo atraída a su mundo. Isabella sabe que ellos no pueden estar juntos porque guarda un profundo secreto que podría destruir a Edward emocionalmente para siempre.

Acompaña a Edward e Isabella mientras se embarcan en un viaje de coraje, amor y fuerza. ¿Será suficiente para salvarlos?


	2. Capítulo 1

**SUMMARY: Esta historia es una adaptación de la trilogía de "Forever Black¨ nada de esto me pertenece la historia es de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**FOREVER BLACK (ADAPTACIÓN)**

**Capitulo 1**

Me quede de pie en la puerta del dormitorio mientras Jacob hacia sus maletas.

-Sólo necesito un poco de espacio –dijo mientras lanzaba sus ropas desordenadamente en su gran mochila Nike.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con esa zorra que conociste en Zoe la otra noche?

-Bella, vamos, te dije que no paso nada.

Le rodé los ojos. –Me dijiste un montón de cosas, Jacob.

Lazo las últimas prendas en su mochila Nike y se giro para mirarme. –Ambos sabíamos que nos dirigíamos a esto, las cosas han estado inestables desde hace un tiempo, y tú sabes por que.

-Inestable para ti porque estás en busca de algo que no existe.

Deje escapar un profundo suspiro. –Lo siento, Bella , simplemente no puedo seguir con esto.

Lo seguí hasta el pequeño espacio que llamamos sala mientras dejaba caer su mochila en el suelo. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y arrojo algo de dinero sobre la mesa. –Esto es para el siguiente par de meses, así puedes pagar la renta. –Me beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Me cruce de brazos y lo mire fijamente. –No quiero tu dinero: Quiero que te quedes. Por favor, Jacob. No te des por vencido con nosotros.

Ahora era la persona más patética del mundo, rogándole a mi estúpido novio que se quedara. No porque pensaba que estaba enamorada de él, sino porque tenia miedo estar sola, y estar sola era algo muy familiar para mí.

Tomo su mochila del suelo y se la echo al hombro. –Cuídate, Bella.- y justo así, se fue. Me quede de pie en medio de la sala y mire hacia la puerta cerrada mientras las lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

Jacob y yo hemos estado juntos desde segundo año de universidad. Ambos estudiábamos en la Universidad de Michigan y nos conocimos en una fiesta de fraternidad cuando él era un Delta Sigma Phi. Jacob era un chico apuesto con su 1.80 de estatura y complexión media. No era exactamente muy atractivo, pero era lindo. Siempre tenia su cabello negro azabache perfectamente peinado, y sus oscuros ojos cafés me recordaban a una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo, el chocolate. Jacob era la persona cuya presencia iluminaba la habitación. Su encanto y el romance es lo que me hizo perder la cabeza. Estudiaba Contabilidad mientras yo estudiaba Arte. No paso mucho tiempo después de que nos graduamos cuando su primo le consiguió un trabajo en una gran empresa de contabilidad donde trabajaba. Así es como terminamos mudándonos de Michigan a Nueva York. Jacob trabajaba a tiempo completo como contador y gano una gran cantidad decente de dinero, así que fui capaz de tomar un trabajo de tiempo parcial en una compañía disquera y terminar de pintar los cuadros que le prometí a la galería de arte.

Rentamos un apartamento de un dormitorio que era pequeño, pero fue nuestro hogar durante el año pasado y no hizo feliz, por lo menos yo pensé que así era. Me levante con mis ojos llorosos y me siente en el sofá, acurrucada en un ovillo y llore hasta quedarme dormida.

No había estado durmiendo mucho tiempo cuando golpe en la puerta me sorprendió. Me siente y mire alrededor, mis ojos hinchados y rojos.

-Bella, ¿estas ahí? –Escuche decir a una voz familiar mientras ella llamaba a la puerta. Me levante del sofá y di traspiés para abrir la puerta. Alice siempre parecía saber cuando la necesitaba más. Levanto sus manos en el aire.

-Bella, ya es hora, pensé que iba tener que derribar la puerta. –Puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazo con fuerza. Le hice señas para que entrara mientras se abría camino y puso una gran bolsa café en la mesa.

-Vengo con comida de novio imbécil. –Sonrió mientras buscaba en la bolsa. Saco las cajas de comida china y las puso sobre la mesa-. Tenemos ternera Mongolia, Wrap de lechuga, arroz con pollo frito, sopa Wonton y helado de chocolate para el postre.

Su sonrisa fue de oreja a oreja, pero rápidamente cayo mientras deje caer mi cabeza y me acurrucaba de nuevo en mi sofá. Alice suspiro profundamente cuando se acerco y se sentó junto a mi.

- Jacob me envió un mensaje y me dijo que se iba. Quería que viniera a revisarte y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Levante la cabeza de mis brazos _¿Quién demonios se creía mandando a mi mejor amiga para ver si estaba bien? _Pensé mientras la rabia quemaba dentro de mi.

-Dijo que se fue por diferencias irreconciliables.

-¿Qué, acaso estamos casados? –gruñí.

Alice me dio una sonrisa simpática y fue a la cocina a tomar platos y cubiertos para la comida en la mesa. No podía dejar de pensar en Jacob y en como sólo se marcho. Nunca no habíamos alejado por más de un par de días, y ahora estaríamos separados para siempre y yo estaría sola de nuevo. Se por que decidió irse, y por esa razón lo odiaba. Le di cada oportunidad para que me dijera la verdad, pero ni siquiera pudo mirarme a los ojos y hacerlo. Era un cobarde, y yo no tenia espacio para los cobardes. Aunque me sentía mal de mi estomago, me levante y me dirigí a la mesa mientras Alice ponía algo de comida en mi plato.

-Escucha, Bella, Jacob es un idiota y lamento que perdiste los últimos cuatro años de tu vida con el. Necesitas enfocarte en otra cosa. Tienes que terminar tus pinturas y ponerlas en la galería para que la gente pueda descubrir quien es verdaderamente Isabella Swan–dijo, agitando su tenedor. Sonreí levemente porque sabía que tenia razón; Si había una manera de escapar del dolor y de la soledad, era mediante mis pinturas. Se acerco y puso su brazo a mí alrededor y me dio un apretón-. No te preocupes, estaré aquí para ti.

Conocí a Alice en la galería de arte el día que me detuve a hablar con el dueño sobre mostrar mis pinturas. En el momento en que ella dijo: "Tal vez yo puedo ayudarte" congeniamos y hemos sido mejores amigas desde entonces. Una cosa sobre Alice es su personalidad, es mucho más grande que su 1.57 de estatura y su talla 0. Siempre luce perfecta con su largo cabello castaño liso y maquillaje perfectamente colocado que realza sus brillantes ojos azules. No creo que haya visto alguna vez vestida con pantalones de chándal, pero ella todo es acerca de la moda con faldas y lindas blusas ceñidas. No hay déficit de hombros cuando Alice está cerca. Siempre están coqueteándole, pero ella aun busca al hombre perfecto para darle su corazón.

No tenia ganas de comer, pero sabia que tenia que apaciguar a Alice o no me dejaría en paz.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?

Deje mi tenedor en mi plato. –Nop, solo quiero estar sola. Creo que iré a tomar un baño.

Me levante de la mesa y me dirigí al baño. Abrí el grifo del agua y vertí una tapita de producto para un baño de burbujas en la corriente.

Retorcí mi largo cabello castaño y lo sujete con un broche para evitar que se mojara. Entre en la bañera llena de burbujas y me deslice hasta que mi cabeza estuvo descansando en la almohada de baño detrás de mi. Me quede ahí, cerré mis ojos y trate de pensar en un plan, pero estaba desconsolada y necesitaba la cantidad adecuada de tiempo para revolcarme en la autocompasión antes de seguí adelante con mi vida como una mujer soltera.

Para el momento en que salí de la bañera, Alice había limpiado todo. Me había dejado un mensaje de texto diciendo: "_Bella, descansa un poco y llámame si necesitas algo. Te llamare mañana, te quiero"_

Sonreí porque ella era la única familia que me quedaba. Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando tenia seis años y mi padre murió justo antes de mi decimo octavo cumpleaños. Tenia una tía y un tío en Michigan, pero no había visto u oído de ellos desde que mi padre murió. Siempre considere a los padre de Jacob como mi familia, pero ahora que habíamos roto, seria más que extraños hablar con ellos.

Me asegure de que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave. Apague las luces y me acurruque en la cama, enterrando mi cabeza bajo las sabanas para escarpar de la realidad de mi vida, al menos por esta noche.

* * *

**Hola espero que les guste esta adaptación :) y me digan que tal les parece :)**

**Gracias por leer. **


	3. Capítulo 2

SUMMARY: Esta historia es una adaptación de la trilogía de "Forever Black¨ nada de esto me pertenece la historia es de Sandi Lynn y los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.

FOREVER BLACK (ADAPTACIÓN)

Los siguientes días no hice más que quedarme en mis pijamas y concentrarme en terminar mis pinturas. Llame al trabajo y les dije que tenia gripe. Me dijeron que me tome el resto de la semana libre, lo cual era algo con lo que no tenía problemas. Estaba asustada de no poder costearlo, pero necesitaba terminar mis pinturas y llevarlas a la galería de arte. No habría sido buena compañía para nadie, de todos modos.

Hice mi tercera taza de café del día y revise mi teléfono para ver si tenia algún mensaje. Jacob no había hecho ningún intento de ponerse en contacto conmigo desde que se fue. ¿Cómo una persona sólo olvida a alguien después de estar con ella por cuatro años? Un incendio se agito en mi sangre con sólo pensarlo. La forma en la que veía las cosas tenia dos opciones; podía sentarme en mi pequeño departamento y dejar que mi vida se extinga, o podía tragarme lo que paso y salir al mundo y vivir. Opte por salir y vivir. No estaba lista para morir aun, habían muchas cosas que quería hacer.

Frenéticamente limpie mi apartamento, el cual tenia sin limpiar mucho tiempo, y estaba avergonzada de que lo deje así. Tome una bolsa de basura y comencé a lanzar todo lo que me recordaba a Jacob. Estaba determinada a librar este apartamento de cualquier rastro de el. Para el momento en que había terminado, mi pequeño hogar estaba prácticamente desnudo. Los estantes del librero que albergaban fotografías de mi y Jacob ahora estaban vacíos recordándome el vacío que sentía en mi corazón.

Finalmente me duche y me quede frente al espejo del baño, levante la mano y limpie el vapor de agua que se formo sobre el. Me mire por primera vez en días. Mis ojos de color café chocolate, los que Jacob solía decirme que le recordaba a la primavera, se veían cansados con bolsas que se formaban debajo de ellos.

Pase un cepillo sobre mi cabello castaño y largo, y luego puse espuma a través de él, para que se secara en ondas. Me maquille un poco para tratar de ocultar el hecho de que eh estado deprimida y encerrada en mi departamento por una semana. Me puse mis vaqueros favoritos y me sorprendí de que me quedaban holgados en los lugares en los que nunca lo habían estado antes. Mi metro setenta y talla cuatro parecían haber disminuido un poco desde la ruptura. Fui a través de mi armario por mi blusa rosa favorita. Una vez que estaba lista, tome una respiración profunda y llame un taxi. Era hora de salir al mundo y comenzar mi vida de nuevo.

Seth estaciono su taxi amarillo junto a la acera de mi apartamento cuando salía. Viéndome luchando con tres pinturas que estaba cargando, salió del taxi para ayudarme.

-Hola Bella, déjame ayudarte.

-Hola Seth, gracias –le sonreí.

Seth era mi taxista favorito, y lo conozco desde que me mude a Nueva York. Cuando llamo a un taxi, siempre pido a Seth, algunas veces está disponible y otras veces no lo está. Mide un metro setenta y siete y tiene una estructura musculosa. Siempre lleva su cabello negro en una cola de caballo, y sus ojos de color marrón siempre brillan cuando le pregunto sobre sus hijos. El era un hombre de familia y una de las mejores personas que he conocido. Su taxi fue el que nos recogió a Jacob y a mi la primera vez que llegamos a Nueva York. Me senté adelante con él para que mis pinturas pudieran estar cómodamente en la parte trasera.

-¿Cómo está el Sr. Jacob, Bella?

-Jacob se mudo hace una semana Seth –suspire. La expresión en su cara era de compasión.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, ¿estás bien? –Lo mire, y una sonrisa suave vino a mis labios.

-Estoy bien. Era un desastre la semana pasada, pero ahora me estoy adaptando. -¿Realmente lo estaba haciendo? ¿O sólo era una buena actriz?

Se estaciono al lado de la galería de arte y me ayudo a sacar mis pinturas del taxi. Le pague la tarifa y le agradecí su ayuda.

-Si necesitas algo, llámame Bella y lo digo enserio –me señalo mientras entraba en su taxi y lentamente se alejaba.

Alice me vio desde la ventana de la galería y vino a ayudarme a traer las pinturas. Llamo al propietario, Aro, y le dijo que yo había llegado. Él vino de su oficina y me beso en ambas mejillas.

-Ah, déjame ver lo que tienes allí Isabella –dijo mientras tomaba las pinturas una por una y las recostaba contra la pared.

Fui contratada para presentar tres pinturas a su galería como una prueba. Una de las pinturas era un romanticismo de un hombre y una mujer bailando bajo la luz de la luna rodeada de nubes. La segunda pintura era de un jardín con una fuente rodeada de flores hermosas. La última pintura era de una niña sentada en un campo de flores con un vestido blanco mientras tres ángeles la miraban desde el cielo. Las tres pinturas hablaban de algo sobre mí.

-Gua, Isabella, estos son precioso. Estoy seguro de que no tendré ningún problema vendiéndolos.-sonrió Aro.

Me sentí un poco avergonzada porque esta era la primera vez que iba a mostrar mi trabajo al mundo. Me guio una pequeña pared que estaba vacía.

-Aquí es donde tus pinturas serán expuestas. Te llamare tan pronto como una de ellas se venda. –Le agradecí y tan pronto como se alejo, Alice comenzó a saltar batiendo palmas.

-Salgamos y celebremos esta noche –chillo.

Salir era la última cosa en mi cabeza. No estaba lista para hacer de chica soltera, saliendo de noche, pero Alice era persistente, y sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra ella. así que, acepte con inseguridad.

Salí de la galería y comencé a caminar por la calle. Busque a través de mi bolso grande para encontrar mi teléfono que sonaba. Lo tome y mire el numero familiar que encontró su camino hacia mi teléfono un poco demasiado tarde. Presione ignorar y decidí caminar las seis cuadras a casa. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que una alerta de un nuevo correo de voz se iluminara en mi teléfono. Para el momento que llegue a casa, estaba agotada. Lance mis llaves y bolso en la mesa junto a la puerta y escuche el mensaje que permanecía fastidiosamente en la pantalla.

-Hola Bella, es el Dr. Volturi llamando. Note que has cancelado las ultimas dos citas desde nuestra ultima visita. Quiero asegurarme de que todavía vas a venir a verme. Es vital que hablemos sobre esto. Puedo ayudarte Bella. Por favor llama a mi oficina para hacer una cita lo antes posible. –Rodé mis ojos y negué con la cabeza mientras presionaba el botón de borrar.

Entre en la habitación y decidí acortarme por un rato mientras las seis cuadras hacían efecto en mi. Sólo había dormido cerca de una hora cuando me desperté con el sonido de mi teléfono.

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capítulo:) Nos leemos mañana

Respuesta a los comentarios

Marie Cullen2017: Lo siento no sabia que ya había una adaptación de forever black y tampoco sabia que no la podía volver a adaptar.

AnniCullen: Gracias por tu comentario


End file.
